


pars unum (previously grand romatic life)

by isthismydesign



Series: grand romantic life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Choose Your Own Adventure, Hufflepuff Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: Who knows what will happen when I let you all rewrite canon by proxy? What house will Harry be in, who will his friends be, whatever will happen?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Hannah Abbot, Harry Potter & Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry Potter & Pomona Sprout, Harry Potter & Susan Bones
Series: grand romantic life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189043
Comments: 25
Kudos: 9





	1. What house will Harry be in?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be total chaos! I'm giving you a ton, and I mean a _ton_ of options, so updates will be short but hopefully frequent.
> 
> If you care to be an OC in this fic, copy and paste this link: 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdBqIdnJErcdg3b2JCdtf1MnBpSUJkxY-sl6c9ymQW2g38heQ/viewform?usp=sf_link 
> 
> or comment with your: name/pronouns, skin tone/race, height, hair color/style, eye color, defining features like glasses, house, patronus, and boggart!
> 
> enjoy the fic!
> 
> x Ransom

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet, and Harry thankfully found a carriage to himself after the twins helped him with his luggage. Harry rode in a tiny boat to Hogwarts with another pair of twins, Indian this time, and another girl who spent the ride gossiping and laughing. Hogwarts was beautiful, lit by thousands of candles against the night sky, and Harry hoped that he would get the chance to explore his new home to his heart's content. He continued to stay quiet as a stern witch left the first years in a room all by themselves, and no one noticed him in the back of the room.

If Harry thought the castle was stunning, he wasn't prepared in the slightest for the Great Hall. Hundreds of floating candles lazed about and the charmed ceiling was the most beautiful display of magic Harry had ever seen. Even the strange singing hat didn't dim his fascination with the starry sky. The stern witch interrupted his daze by calling out "Harry Potter" to an uproar of whispers around students and staff alike. Harry made his way nervously to the stool and placed the hat on his head, which instantly began to speak. 

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famed Boy Who Lived. Where ever shall we put you? Courage, oh yes you have that in spades. Cunning? Why, yes, you would do well in Slytherin. So much loyalty too, though. Such potential for genius as well. I very rarely see anyone who could do so well in all the houses, Mr Potter, so I'll let you decide this time."_

Harry listened to the Sorting Hat with growing nervousness, and gulped as the hat finished speaking. Where should he go?

═══════════════

Choices:

\- The brave, daring, and chivalrous Gryffindor?

\- The resourceful, ambitious, and clever Slytherin?

\- The loyal, accepting, and patient Hufflepuff?

\- The witty, competitive, and genius Ravenclaw? 

You have one day to decide.


	2. Welcome to Hufflepuff, Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has chosen his house! No question today but next update you will get one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting! I love getting comments on any work, but a choose your own adventure story is nothing without them! I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for more. :)
> 
> x Ransom

_Harry listened to the Sorting Hat with growing nervousness, and gulped as the hat finished speaking. Where should he go?_

Everyone seemed to expect Gryffindor from him, but Harry couldn't help but feel like it was the wrong choice. But Slytherin seemed wrong too. Harry wasn't cunning or ambitious, but he wasn't a genius either.

_Have you made your choice?_

Harry nodded. There was no going back now.

 _Hufflepuff!_ The hat yelled, which was instantly met with roaring applause from the Hufflepuff table. Everyone else looked shocked as Harry plucked the hat off his head and practically skipped to the Hufflepuff table. Two girls that had just been sorted cleared a space between them, introducing themselves as Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. 

They watched the rest of the first years get sorted, though no more went to Hufflepuff. The headmaster raised his hands and after saying a few words, a huge feast appeared. They all served themselves and ate in silence for a few minutes. 

"I'll be honest Harry, I didn't think you would end up in Hufflepuff." Susan told him conspiratorially.

Hannah interjected quickly, "It makes sense though! Loyalty and all that is expected from him."

"I for one, am happy that you came, Harry." A boy who introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley said. "Hufflepuff needs a famous wizard."

A second year laughed. "I'll say! Maybe now we can stop being so underestimated. I'm Cobalt Ganders." He stuck his hand out and Harry shook it quickly.

Harry spent the feast getting to know his classmates and all about Hufflepuff. It annoyed Harry how much the other houses looked down on his house, and he silently resolved to change that. The names blurred together, as did the non-stop stream of gossip and information. Who broke up with who over break, who got caught cheating on exams, what alums were up to after graduating, their odds for the quidditch and house cup. Harry almost felt dizzy as he asked as many questions as possible, and no one batted an eye except to answer happily. He felt like he made the right decision. 

When the feast ended a prefect who's name eluded Harry led the first years out of the Great Hall and down into the basement of the castle, stopping beside a stack of barrels. The prefect tapped a few in a simple order, and a doorway appeared. The common room was beautiful. The ceilings were low without being claustrophobic, and the circular room was cozy and warm. Mismatched tables and chairs were spread out in no order, and oval and circle windows showed a dark sky full of stars. Copper accents shone brightly in candlelight. Vines stretched lazily across the walls and ceilings, and there was every manner of plant in colorful pots all across the room. A large fireplace crackled merrily with a portrait of a woman sitting above it. There were eight circular wooden doors spaced evenly across half the circle wall, split by the fireplace. 

The prefect ushered the first years into couches, telling them to wait until their Head of House arrived. She soon did. Pomona Sprout was a short, motherly looking woman with curly salt-and-pepper hair. She seemed incapable of negative emotions and taught Herbology to all the students. She pointed to the far left door in the common room. "That there's a door to my office, its open at all hours and is charmed to let me know if anyone enters. Don't worry about waking me up or interrupting me, its there for you to use if you need it at any time. After that from left to right is the door to your dorms, first years on the left and seventh years on the far right. There's a small room once you enter that is an entrance hall of sorts. Boys have a door on the right and girls on the left. I'll encourage you to stay in your dorm and not to go to the opposite gender's though it's not strictly forbidden. Now no non-Hufflepuff student has entered our common room in over a thousand years, and I intend to keep it that way." She smiled then, and Harry relaxed minutely. She didn't seem to be a bad sort at all, and she was very helpful. "Welcome to Hufflepuff dears."

Professor Sprout released them then, and they headed to their dorm. The entrance hall was small, but had some storage that they all could use and enough chairs to seat them all. There were twelve of them, five girls and seven boys including Harry, and he hoped that they would grow to be close. They would be together for seven years after all. The boys headed right into the bedroom, and they all stopped in their tracks.

The room was beautiful. It was circular as well, with no windows. Soft candlelight cast the room in a gentle orange glow, illuminating seven low beds made of a honey colored wood, with soft black sheets and several yellow and black pillows. There was a wardrobe beside each bed, large enough to hang clothes and story all of their school supplies. There was a seating area in the center of the room, the couches and table low to the ground. Harry felt like he had come home.


	3. What's Harry's response?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a Hufflepuff to do when a Slytherin says something bigoted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because these chapters are so short, its easy for me to update them quicker! i'll try to post twice when one chapter doesn't ask a question. enjoy this chapter and choose wisely!
> 
> x Ransom

The boys stayed up for a while talking, and Harry was happy that he got along with them all. Justin and Wayne Hopkins were both muggleborns, and as new to Hogwarts as Harry was. Jasper Hatch and Perry Aves were half-bloods, but Perry was raised by his single mother who was a witch. Ernest Macmillan and Lee Goldhorn were purebloods apparently, but assured the rest of the boys that their families were very forward thinking and very few pureblood families were against muggleborns. 

Harry slept well, dreaming of secret passageways and soft candlelight. The morning was hectic, with Justin eventually dumping a glass of water on Perry to wake him up. Lee and Harry were ready first, lounging on a couch and laughing as the other boys ran around the room. By the time they made their way to the entrance hall, all the girls were ready and laughing at some of the boys' appearances. The group leisurely made their way upstairs to the Great Hall as Ernest dramatically recounted the story of Justin waking Perry. 

The Great Hall quieted slightly as the first years arrived, but when Susan and Hannah glared daggers at anyone who stared, students started talking again. Harry thanked them as he poured himself some tea into a bright yellow mug. Breakfast was spent huddling in a circle eating pastries and getting to know one another more. Harry talked to Leanne Coil and Ernest about quidditch, Leanne like Harry had never heard of such a sport, and Ernest played in a club during the summers. Harry and Leanne both pledged to join the Hufflepuff team next year with Ernest. Wayne was peppering Megan Jones and Brier Kelpis about Herbology and all the plants in the common room. It was a peaceful sort of affair that Harry wouldn't mind repeating over and over this week.

Professor Sprout soon arrived with their first year schedules. "History of Magic first? Mother tells me it's dreadfully boring." Lee whined.

"Not to mention it's with the Slytherins!" Hannah agreed. 'I'm all for inter-house unity but everyone knows the Slytherins have almost as much fun antagonizing us as the Gryffindors."

A third year leaned over towards them and smiled. "Don't worry, any of them will learn quickly enough we aren't to be messed with. But most of the time Slytherins are in our debt for one reason or another. I'm Cedric Diggory by the way." Cedric had curly golden hair and a permanent gleam in his eyes like he knew something no one else did, and Harry liked him instantly. 

Cedric showed them to the History of Magic classroom, warned them of the ghost teaching, and vanished into the throng of students towards Transfiguration. The group made their war into the classroom, taking up the front few rows of desks. Harry was sat near the back, deep into a conversation about study sessions in the library when a haughty voice interrupted.

"You know Harry, you might have ended up in Hufflepuff but there's no reason to muck about with _his_ sort." Draco Malfoy leaned back against a desk in all his pureblood glory, a sneer on his face. 

═══════════════

Choices:

\- Ignore Draco, it's just giving him attention

\- Snap at him, he has no right to say those things

\- Reassure Justin, he still has worth even if Draco doesn't think so

\- Attempt to convince Draco not to say bigoted things, it makes no sense

You have one day to decide. _Disclaimer: This decision could play a critical role in our story._


End file.
